majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Liangshan Yi
Ryouzanpaku are a fighting group of martial artist that was hired by miss Marple during the Koyuki's route. According to Cookie 4IS, Ryouzanpaku are descendants of heroes are all considered legends. Their base lies deep in the mountains and dark valleys of china. Though it's name has been scratched off from history they are still active. Working as mercenary's from the past till now at the present times. Their system of passing down has succeeded from generation to generation. The heroes also kept the strength and the purity of their techniques . Synopsis (Majikoi! S) During Koyuki's route they first appeared at Tenshin Academy easily defeating 5 of the " Ten Warriors of the West". Later on, Youshi appears on the Bridge of perverts first freaking out Yaba and Kosuki due to her nature then taking them both out. She later gets confronted by Mayuzumi Yukie and after a little confrontation where is deflects her attacks she flees the scene. When she gets back into her hideout, a little comical relief is shown while all three of the characters are also introduced. They talk about there martial artists hunt and the rewards. After that all the three members went to Kawakami to take out more people who are on the bounty list that they got from an unknown client. The people take out a few people like Haguro Kuroko, Itagaki Ami and Angel. Koyuki and Tsubame were also targeted but they were left alone due to different reasons by Rinchuu. Later on, Youshi get confronted by Margit after a short battle Margit lost due to getting surprised by a technique which was believed that only Momoyo Kawakami could use. Youshi herself get too exhausted to fight after being confronted by Margit which made the three warriors from Ryouzanpaku retreat. During their retreat, they explain to Margit that their client pays them to cut down some war potentials within Kawakami. After Margit says that Kawakami still won't be easily defeated that way, she gets beaten down by the other members and was beaten. Later on, they and a large group of Ryouzanpaku attacked Kawakami Temple directly which was unexpected since it was considered the most safe place within Kawakami. It has been shown that some people of Kuki and Ryouzanpaku were working together and the timing they used to attack the temple was all according to their strategy. Because of the situation, the Kawakami monks were at a disadvantage against the people from Ryouzanpaku and were losing one by one due to surprise and exhaustion of their training. Meanwhile, Lu-sensei was fighting the 3 elite members of Ryouzanpaku. A few members of Ryouzanpaku were able to infiltrate deep within Kawakami Temple but they were all defeated by Kawakami Tesshin himself. Later on, the fight between the 3 members of Ryouzanpaku and Lu-sensei got interrupted by people of Kuki who were telling them a bit about Miss Marple's plan after that he got defeated in one blow by Seiso (Haou). Because Lu-sensei got knocked down the 3 members of Ryouzanpaku were able to perform a ceremony in which both his body and mind got possessed by a member of Ryouzanpaku whose main body lies in China making him Lu Shihandai their ally. Later on, the 3 members were near the bridge of perverts. Shishin got bored and defeated a few people of Kawakami Academy while they saw a training happening near the river. After that, they were quickly confronted by an enraged Chris who was following them. After a short battle, Shishin got quickly overpowered by Chris but Shishin was saved thanks to Rinchuu who blows Chris into a river. Bounty hunting During Koyuki's route, it's also revealed that they can get rewards" mountain money" by defeating certain people (martial artists) within Kawakami. Because the name is too long the called in short R. The rewards they can get equals to how much amount of worth the opponents are needed to be defeated since the reward for defeating Yukie is much higher then defeating Yumiko, but there are exceptions like Itagaki Tatsuko since they didn't have much information about her battle-power they considered her a small fry. Also the order of which they have to defeat the opponent is at random making it that people who are worth the most might get target first but it is highly unlikely since they could get hurt themselves by fighting high reward opponents. The known rewards for defeating people are: *Yumiko Yaba: 300R *Kosugi Musashi: 150R *Mayuzumi Yukie: 2000R *Margit Eberbach: 2000R *Sakakibara Koyuki: 350R *Matsunaga Tsubame: 3000R *Haguro Kuroko: 100R *Itagaki Tatsuko: (initial reward because her battle-potential was unknown 50R), after Tatsuko unleashed her true strength: 1000R There were also people who were targeted but the reward for their heads were unknown. Few examples are: *Itagaki Ami *Itagaki Angel *Itagaki Ryuhei Synopsis (Majikoi! A-4) Rinchuu, Shishin. Youshi, Kousonshou (new face) and 2 new characters make their appearance in Kawakami Academy. June of 2009 Just as Yoshitsune and the clones begin to integrate into Kawakami Academy, the school receives a sudden transfer of students. Rinchuu, Shishin, Youshi, Kousonshou, and Bushou. These girls are from Ryouzanpaku, a mercenary group that existed for thousands of years.. Hearing that Kawakami is a place where martial artists gather and come to study. They cross the ocean and request admission. Tesshin happily accepted them as transfer students. Although these girls carry ulterior motives for their coming to Kawakami Academy. Rinchuu who has transferred to 2-F observes Naoe Yamato and tells him 'I am interested in you'. A new storm is going to occurred at the Kawakami Academy. Members There are around 108 members within Ryouzanpaku, but only three members made an appearance and also got their character introduced. The three members that are known are also considered the elite within Ryouzanpaku. The picture above shows the three known members. For more info about the members look at their specific page: Rinchuu, Youshi , Shishin Trivia *The name of the faction is based from the protagonist group with the same name from the Water Margin, where the 108 star outlaws gathered and utilized it as their base of operation for their plans against the corrupt bureaucracy of the Song Dynasty. ** It also inspired from the manga series "History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi" in which the main character trains at a dojo named Ryouzanpaku with powerful masters. *In Tsubame's route, they are briefly shown but they don't play a major part in her route. * In Koyuki's route, they play an major role in it and the characters are also fully introduced. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters